431198149.edited
431198149.edited PRELUDE The United Stars of the Galaxy , commonly referred to simply as the Union is a multicultural society that started out, about three thousand years ago. It started with three human societies. The Sarans who acted and looked just like the ancient Egyptians that built the Pyramids ; their rebellious sons that adopted ancient Rome as their role model and the humans of Earth , now commonly known as Terrans came together, united under common laws and goals in the year 2220 . The very next day the young Union received its first member, the amphibious non-human Ult . Now 2804 standard years later, in the year 5024 (Old Terran Time), there are almost 5000 member societies, with representatives gathering in the majestic and impressive building known as the Assembly Sphere on the Unions central planet, Pluribus Unum . Representatives and members from as far as the M32 galaxy met here either in person or telepresent via the marvelous Avatar technology to discuss all those issues and problems a huge mega society might have. Individuals of the smallest Union species were no bigger than a corn of rice, while the biggest one, a sentient galactic nebula measured several light minutes across. There were beings that lived inside stars and had nobody, others looking like giant pizzas crawling over the superdense metallic helium of a Jovian supergiant. The truly gigantic Bandrupo and the small fuzzy Holdians, the Petharians coming from a planet where liquid magma was as common as water on a garden world, the beautiful Delicates from the distant Large Magellan cloud were just a few examples of the diversity of this mega society. Only recently the mighty Nul , a former enemy had been welcomed into the Union. The representatives of several Downward societies had traveled to Pluribus to apply for membership. Most surprisingly perhaps the request from the grumpy and xenophobic Yotenen , who expressed their thankfulness for Union intervention preventing the Kermac from retaliating. All this was watched by the official Kermac observer and on a field screen while he was sitting in the company of several other Kermac inside the Kermac enclave on N'Ger. Union GalNet services had just recently been extended to this independent planet, due to the Golden who maintained a Trading post on N'Ger. The GalNet terminal used by the Kermac was Union technology and rented from the Golden. Neuachfunf, the lead wizard of this compound looked over to the long-range telepath, reclined in his sender seat and wondered how much the overstrained talent was able to sent to Kermac Prime. Then he returned his attention to the crisp, real-time transmission from the far distant Union government planet. "The Yotenen, the Dawn and now the representative of the Porsthir. With the Xandrao and the Golden down there, these cursed Union cretins gaining a substantial foothold in that region of the galaxy." He complained to no one in particular. I wonder how they did that, decades after decades they paid no attention to this region, while we prepared to expand this way. We lost those we wanted to assimilate for our needs and with the Union now active down there it will not be as easy to gain others." "It might have to do with the doomed project of High Wizard Seibsibac, who had been rewarded for his efforts by being tossed out of the High Wizard's tower on Kermac Prime and if the reports are correct, by the hand of the Supreme Grand Wizard himself." One of the other Kermac said, also watching what was happening in the Assembly Dome. Neuachfunf touched his artificial beard in an unconscious habit."It is known to very few and one must be careful, even mentioning Wizard Seibsibac is now considered subversive. Did he not set out to find that Celtest depot?" "It is not Celtest, it is Seenian. The GalNet files have been updated on this subject. He might have set out to find it, but the Union has somehow managed to find what thousands have tried to find in vain before." "How do you come to this conclusion, Einsweifier?" "Because of that!" The Kermac pointed on the screen. An unseen commentator spoke with unveiled awe and pride in his voice."...spatial Fleet is proud to announce the latest additions to our fleet. Nine Devastator class ships have been received from the hangars of the recently revealed USS Dominator." The Kermac said."Where do you think these monster ships come from, Stahl revealed just the other day?" "Did he say hangars? There is a ship big enough to put nine Devastator ships in hangars?" "Indeed he did. These ships alone are enough to wipe out all our fleets and none of our analysts can really wrap their minds around the dimensions and potential capabilities of the USS Dominator. According to our intelligence, they gave it under the direct command of the Eternal Warrior." "What word from the Grand Wizard?" "All the Galactic Council is to be very careful not to agitate until the Call is answered." --""-- Almost 75,000 light years distant in the Spinward sector and on the surface of Carabis Green, the third planet in an only recently surveyed star system. Paula sat at the main table of the habitat module; Paula Curiosity was very proud of her very old Martian name. Her ancestors were among the very first colonists that came to the fourth planet of the Sol system. Mars had been the very first planet humans colonized, true Luna came first, but Earth's moon wasn't a planet. That Venus started its first colonies only a week later was insignificant of course, but not to Martians or Venusians even after almost three thousand years. She was born less than a thousand meters from where her distant ancestors found the original Curiosity rover. This relic of the 21st was the reason the farm established nearby was called the Curiosity farm. The farm grew into a city and her family was only one of the many hundred with the same last name, but it still connected her with the distant past and gave her a sense of belonging. She sipped her coffee and leaned forward to take a peek out the round viewport. Beyond the viewport and the thick walls of this Union science habitat, a hellish environment of dark cracked and fissured volcanic rock and bright glowing magma flows. The research outpost was located just five hundred meters distant to a cauldron of bubbling magma. This huge puddle of molten rock of was just one of many such volcanic craters dotting the entire surface of this planet. This was planet Carabis Green. It had been discovered only five years ago by the UES Sorrom just past the fringes of established Union Space on this side of the galaxy and had been reported as a Class A Type one garden world with extensive forests and jungles, temperate climate and a biosphere compatible with most carbon-based NiOx breathers and no sentient life encountered. Garden worlds of this character were rare gems and BoCA send an assessment team to confirm the findings and make a more detailed survey to clear the planet for colonization. All they found was this hellish place. At first, the Bureau of Colonist Affairs believed the survey branch of the Explorer corps made a mistake and perhaps reported the wrong coordinates, which would have been the very first such mistake in the Explorer Corps history. A rare and beautiful garden world turned into a shattered world with a destabilized crust, magma-spewing lava craters, clouds of poisonous gas and a sky darkened by ash clouds in less than five years from its initial discovery to the arrival of the BoCA team. Several checks on data and the local stars unique signature, however, confirmed that this indeed was Carabis Green. There was no apparent reason or clear scientific explanation why this happened. The BoCA assessment team filed their report declared the planet suitable for Takkians, Elor and mining operations, reclassified it as Class X and went on to the next planet. Now, this would be pretty much the end of this story but the BoCA team reported the same drastic change on three other worlds in the same region of space. This was no longer a mildly interesting anomaly but a pattern. Given that the same thing happened on worlds in different solar systems light years apart natural reasons could almost be ruled out. The matter was set on high priority and the Science Council of the Assembly decided to task the Science Corps to have a closer look It found 11 such worlds so far. Four of them were known to have indigenous sentient life, on pre-industrial tech levels. For this reason, contact had not been made. Eleven garden worlds, destroyed within twenty years and an area of about 50 light years, reduced the possibility of natural causes to almost nil. Paula turned away from the viewport and the hellish vista it provided and gave her attention to Grorr the Takkian who just entered the common room of the outpost. “Good morning Paula, the silicone being squeezed in the trumpet-like voice all Takkians had in common. ”You are up early today.” “I haven't really been to bed. I was up all night analyzing the samples you and Krio collected.” Grorr opened a storage locker and retrieved a shiny box and poured a handful of copper pellets into a bowl and said to her while he popped a few into his nourishment mouth. ”And what did you find? I mean spending all night of them you should know those specimen on a first name basis.” “Very funny Grorr,” she said with a slightly sarcastic tone. She actually could hear the faint hissing sound as the Copper pellets dissolved in the strong acid soup in Grorr's digestive tract and saw a puff of greenish smoke escape through his nourishment mouth as he popped a few more. She held up one of the specimens. ”The pieces contain Amphibole structures .” “So? Components of my body do and so are many rock types like granite for example. Nothing unexpected near a volcano.” “Indeed they are not, but their composition and arrangement is almost exactly like yours and also comparable to Takian and even similar to Lyharms.” Grorr forgot to consume the next Copper pellet and came closer to look over the results of her analysis. "You are right.” “What made me spend all night is me combining the pieces to reconstruct what the object looked like before it was broken.” She activated a three-dimensional representation between them. Grorr almost dropped its bowl. ”By the singing Conck, that looks almost like a Takk nodule, just a whole lot bigger and hollow like an egg.” “I am sure there was something in that egg.” Her Takkian friend and colleague said. "No, that you mention it, I have seen hundreds of these fragment on every site.” --""-- Prologue The USS Braddock swung into orbit around one of the most mysterious worlds in the entire Universe, Narth Prime. She was the first Non-Narth vessel ever to do that in over 1000 years. Captain Mike Anderson was very aware of that. No active scanning was done. He gave strict orders not to activate any probing rays or scanners other than the passive ones needed for space ship operations. The planet was as unusual as its inhabitants and reputation. It had no visible surface features from space and looked basically like a giant eight ball, with the sun reflecting in the almost polished looking surface it even had the white dot. "It looks more like a space ship or something artificial!" His XO, an Insectoid Klack said. The Captain nodded." It sure does. have we been hailed yet?" Just as he said it a deeply shrouded and hooded Narth appeared on the Bridge. And everyone aboard could hear him. "Welcome to Narth Prime. Thank you for providing transport for our guests. they are here now and we will provide for their transport back to their destinations. You are welcome to remain in orbit, further services are however not required." The was gone as he had appeared, instantly. The officer behind the OPS controls said." Captain, Olafson and his group are no longer aboard." He nodded. "Set a course back to Narth Point Station, this planet gives me the creeps." Then he added. "Member species or not, Computronic why was no Intruder Alert raised?" "Computronic active. No unauthorized life form has been registered." "Replay Bridge visual record and conversation. Time reference, Five minutes ago." "Replaying Bridge visuals, time index 09:43." He saw himself and the bridge crew react to the sudden appearance but nothing was there and no sound." His XO said. "It only happened in our minds, Captain. that Narth was never here." "What the hell? Leave orbit maximum acceleration. Captain Olafson's group was just as creepy as that planet." Lt. Lombardi, his tactical officer turned. "But she was sure a sight, that Captain I mean. Long blonde hair, perfect body. Just right around the chest. if you know what I mean." "I know what you mean, Lieutenant. Your guys from Nuevo Roma are all the same. But trust me you would not like to get into something with that Captain." "Why not? She might enjoy a real man from Nuevo Roma." "She is engaged with that other blonde looker of the group." "Oh..." --""-- One moment I was aboard the USS Braddock and the next I stood on an endless, smooth surface, extending featureless into all directions. It was the most alien place I had seen so far. Not for unusual and bizarre sights and things but for the total lack of anything. Mao had his fists stemmed to his sides. "Aha, that's how a busy Narth recreation area looks like. More on the minimalistic side I would say." Shea knelt down and felt the ground. "It feels smooth. I wish I had my scanner with me." "At least sightseeing won't take long on this world." Har-Hi grunted, "you're done seeing it all in five seconds." Narth said. "It does perhaps appear that way, but we adjust the surface as we need it." He raised a hand and part of the surface became liquid and a house rose from the ground, complete with Garden, trees and a Speeder in the driveway. Far behind a Mountain range suddenly shot into the ground, Forests and a river. then it all returned to the smooth surface. the next thing we stood on a big rock and all around us a huge ocean. A Tyranno Fin broke the surface chasing after a Rock Shark. Shea was the first that spoke. "Just like a Virtu-Sim." Narth responded. "Not quite, this is not hard light, no sensory trickery. It is matter transformation and the Ocean is quite real, as well as the rock. Our Janus device works on the same principle just on a much smaller scale." Har-Hi said. "Amazing and frightening at the same time." "Nothing here should be frightening to you. You are the first guests on Narth that are fully and completely welcome by all Narth. Any of you may come here at any time and as long as you wish. This place has seen only three visitors before you." Har-Hi made a gesture across the now smooth featureless horizon. "I get the feeling you mean three visitors since this all exists, right?" "Quite so." Shea said. "Where is everyone? Where are the other Narth? Are we too early?" "No Shea we are all here." I turned ."Narth, we are here. We are your friends and you know us, so you know we don't understand. Are the others invisible or perhaps only here in spirit or something like that?" "I know Eric, you are my best friends. This is why you are here, we still try to find a way to make you see Narth for what we are." Out of the ground, a seat group appeared, a nice comfortable apartment with wooden walls a fireplace made of heavy rocks with a nice fire. It was decorated with furs, pottery, and artwork. It smelled of fire and fresh coffee. From the windows, you could see over a beautiful mountain lake surrounded by deep green forests and mountains. Har-Hi looked around. "What is this?" "That is a Narth's home as it is on Earth in the Colorado region." He said and offered us to sit down. After we were served drinks out of bottles and containers that had simply appeared. Beer, Coffee, and a bottle of the finest Line Aquavit. Narth himself played the host and filled glasses and cups and sat down himself. "We Narth are many and we are one. Sitting here with you I am all Narth. Every Narth everywhere sees, feels and tastes what the form before your experiences. One Narth lives on Earth and this is his house. Many million Narth like this home and choose to be Narth there. Still, all you see is one form. But only here on Narth Prime, I am Narth and the sum of it all is Narth Supreme. I am now with all and as the one of all Narth, I am more. I am not the friend you know, but the Narth who shared his Huhgavh with Eric is here and part of what is Narth Supreme. One begins to understand how complicated this must be for corporeal beings to understand. We are not like the Klack and not like the Non-Corporeals of Bright Star, but the Camogi clusters understand. Only when we leave Narth Prime do we have physical bodies. Eric is the only being who has ever seen an unmasked Narth. It is not to hide. these hoods are made of a special physical solid energy that protects you from our Psionic radiation. We are seen as powerful and this frightens others, but there are forces out there much more potent than us. Some of them could be called gods by lesser beings. Some are good, some are evil and some are beyond such mortal ethical concepts. Thus Please do not think Narth are superior to you. We are not, we are simply different. The Narth you know is very much an individual when he is with you away from Narth. He can be wounded and he can die. Something we did not know until Eric saved the Huhgavh." Narth does not know what happens to a Narth Huhgavh when it dies. Does it cease to exist on all levels or does it transmute into another realm? There are especially Terran religious and philosophical approaches to this subject wisdom we find quite interesting quite new and is a source of awe. No other species we know off in the Universe we know of has developed so many ideas about Gods, so many different philosophic ideas about life and death and life thereafter. We believe that perhaps in the sum of all these might lies the answer. This I say to show you that you are as fascinating, alien and hard to understand that we might appear to you. Narth has never learned as much since your friend Narth is with you. On the core of it all is your deep love and friendship that includes the willingness to accept pain and death without hesitation. This was alien to us and yet we all experienced it through Narth and feel enriched by it beyond description. Narth learning about humor and sadness, about loss and sacrifice and about the one thing that even goes beyond friendship, gave us emotional treasures we had long forgotten. This is why you are here, you are all our friends. You are my friends and this world will always be a safe haven for you ." He stopped talking and we all sat there, and I was sure I would need the rest of my life to really understand even a fraction of what he said. After a few moments of silence, the Narth Supreme spoke again. "Erica you must return here, once you have completed your many tasks. Your mind has been woken and your abilities will grow, we then must We then must show you how to use your abilities, so you might not harm others unintentionally. You will know the time when you are ready to come back here, you are not ready now." I was certain I was the only one hearing it. The Narth Supreme got up. "You are now to enjoy your vacation before your presence is required at Arsenal IV. When you see Narth again, he will be the Narth you know. You can stay here or I can send you anywhere you like. Shea said." Para-Para would be nice if someone would ask me." --""-- We had traveled more than 1200 light-years in less than a heartbeat and found ourselves on a beautiful white beach, next to an ocean. Narth was with us and I asked. "So is this you again?" "I was never not me, my friend. I merely added my substance to who is the Narth Supreme" Shea said. "I am supposed to be very intelligent and I feel I know now even less as before." Har-Hi held his head. "Lucky you. I understood nothing and still feel like I spend 20 hours under Mental Upload without a break." Narth sounded concerned. "I am sure the Narth Supreme did not want to cause you any harm." Har-Hi grinned. "He didn't cause any harm. It's just a side effect we mere mortals get when meeting a god." "Narth Supreme is not a God." "But I bet he isn't too far removed from that designation either. he fits that general idea pretty good, I'd say." I said. Well, may it as it be. We only got six months leave. I need to go to Nilfeheim and you all need to touch bases at home and there is an ocean and I need a swim." Har-Hi said. "Well, a week in the sun and some lazy days won't hurt a bit. After that, I think I visit my father." "At least you won't get a Sunburn, you are already lobster red!" I said with a grin and Har-Hi got me in a running tackle. Har-Hi and I untangled and he said. "I wonder if our robed mystery friend would get a sunburn." "Probably not but let's find out if he can swim." --""-- PLURIBUS UNUM Flocks of Sky Tumblers swirled high in the cloudless blue sky as a sleek black lux flyer swooped down almost without making a sound and stopped right at the front of Magellan Gate. The flier-limo had the logo of the Union Fleet on its side panels and a small red flag projected above its roof with a circle of five stars, surrounding one more star in its center. The flag indicated that the passenger of this flier was occupied by the only six-star admiral of the Union, the Admiral of the Fleet. A massive Ult in marine dress uniform jumped out from the pilots' compartment and opened the rear door of the Rolls-Stratos for an old human man wearing a red tartan kilt, white socks, and polished shoes. The old man thanked the Marine. ”Thank you Corporal Xurr. If you want you can take the day off. I will be busy there for a while.” “Sir I just started my shift. I doubt Captain Morgan would approve.” “Corporal I am sure whoever Captain Morgan is won't object if the Admiral of the Fleet grants you a day off.” “You make a valid point Sir.” McElligott smiled at two boys, not too far distant who had stopped their hovercycles and stared at the Nul in awe. ”I guess I am not the only one still in disbelieve to see a Nul in Marine Blue .” “I am one of the very first, but by judging the 500 Million applications made just today, I wager this won't be a novel site for very long.” “No, it won't indeed. I am very pleased how fast and smooth it all proceeds.” “We were enemies, but we Nul never hated and always respected the Union. Thanks to Prince Xon and his friendship to a human we learned we can trust you too.” The Admiral said. “One day that humans name must be revealed. We owe him that.”He approached the gate. ”Corporal we are on Pluribus Unum. You are now also a citizen. There are many things to see.” “Admiral Sir, I planned for days what I will do and see ever since I was attached to your security detail and knew I would visit Pluribus. There is one thing, I simply must see.” The Admiral got curious and turned around all the way. ”Visiting your societies pavilion?” “Why would I do that, Sir? I know everything that is to know about Nul culture." “The Assembly of course.” “Yes, but that is not on top of my list, Sir” “Corporal Xurr now I simply must now. What is it you want to see?” “Stahl's tree of course. I want to get a framed leaf.” McElligott raised both his hands. ”You got to be kidding me!” “Sir, Nuls never kid. Someone could be offended. It is never good to offend a Nul not even if you are a Nul or a Petharian, besides I am a Marine and we never make jokes about the Eternal Warrior.” McElligott sighed. “500 Million Nul in just one day and they all going to worship him...even a saint could get jealous at that.” “Sir?” “Never mind. Enjoy your day off. “ He had lost the good mood he had as he strolled past the gate, decided against the slideway as he still had time before his monthly meeting started. Most beings ignored him. Now if it was Stahl who would stroll down this Magellan path, half of Pluribus Unum would come, crowds many rows deep cheering... he dismissed his own thoughts. Of course, the Eternal Warrior earned it, every single cheer. Neither Stahl nor he did all this for glory. Richard never showboated. When the Citizen wanted to honor him, a huge majority voted to build him a statue. He objected and told them to spend the funds on something useful. They told him they already decided so he said. ”Plant a tree or something.” It was something like a law of the Universe, no matter what this other Admiral did or said. It always turned into something larger than life. They flew in a single acorn from Earth and his tree grew in the last thousand years or so into the biggest Oak anyone had ever seen, and in a way was perhaps the most fitting memorial. That every installation of the Union fleet had mustard yellow carpet had its real origin in an actual mustard stain made by Stahl. Everything he did... A young girl stepped in his way and interrupted his musing. She was of Saran stock, he was almost certain, even if the human species now were truly intermingled. She could be no older than maybe sixteen. She wore a tartan pattern mini skirt and a black top that hugged her pretty shape in a very becoming way. He instantly noticed the Tartan pattern to be that of the McElligott's. “I am sorry Sir, but are you not Admiral McElligott?” He smiled and said. ”And who wants to know?” He asked that most of course for the benefit of the two or three cloaked marines on security detail. It was a safe planet and he had no serious political enemies as far as he knew. But no one in a position like his was without enemies. Of course, there were Kermac and a host of other non-Union societies who now were more than nervous as the Nul, the Golden and perhaps the Karthanians soon were allies and members. She said. ”I am Petra Epoteth of Luxor. I am studying early Union history and Sir, you are my hero. I am on Pluribus to do research on my term paper. What chances, I would have the luck to run into you!” Now he really tried not to be vain, but because of the corporal, his own thoughts earlier he could have hugged the girl. ”Yes, I am McElligott.” “Can I, I mean if it is not too much to ask, but can I take an image with you. Otherwise, no one will ever believe me.” Of course, he agreed and she detached the tiny hovercam from her PDD by commanding the robotic device to go into paparazzi mode. A small crowd gathered and everyone wanted a few images with him. His dignity demanded that he had to end this but he felt suddenly right as rain. To the young woman, he said. ”If you want you can visit me tomorrow at Pluribus Fleet HQ and I take an hour or two to give you an eyewitnesses account on some events you may be interested in?” He never ceased to be amazed just how knowledgeable and engaged people of this age were. He remembered as if was yesterday when people took every right for granted, disinterested in politics and unwilling to do their part. His own son many thousand years dead by now could not even name the Prime Minister or knew what the party stood for he represented. The idea behind the United Stars, the concept had grown into a reality. It was not a perfect utopia, but there was a good chance it would eventually reach that lofty ultimate goal. The realization that he had been part of that filled him with a warm feeling of accomplishment and satisfaction. He told them finally that he had to go to a meeting, waved to now sizable crowd. As he went on to get to the Assembly, someone yelled. ”Thank you, Admiral.” The crowd spontaneously start clapping. Affected by strong emotions making him feel very human and he was still deep in thought as he passed through the huge Burke doors in the North face of the Assembly Aequator base. A being deeply shrouded, arms crossed and buried in the long voluminous sleeves of his hooded robe waited for him. Outward there was nothing that distinguished this uncanny figure from any other Narth, but McElligott knew this was the Narth Supreme. Officially he was the leader of the most secretive, mysterious civilization, and technically nothing more than a Union citizen. He held, at least as far as the public knew no position, he did not even represent the Narth. Yet to the vast majority of the Union he was almost like a fatherly god. While the Narth Surpeme often and firmly rejected that notion even McElligott could not completely dismiss his feeling regarding it. The Narth Supreme declined his hooded gracefully. ”I see your deeds are not as unappreciated as you think they are.” “I guess I am still human and motivated by foolish human emotions, much more than I realized.” “There is nothing foolish about human emotions. We Narth have abandoned them so long ago and yet through the young Narth we realized how much we have lost. In this humans are far superior to us. Do you know it will be emotions not logic or power that will ultimately decide the fate of this universe?” “I take whatever you say to the bank. Even if have no idea what you trying to tell me.” “Then we share this sentiment. I do not understand in its entirety what the Voice of the Rule disclosed to me. Further, I am intrigued what can be accomplished by taking my word to the bank. Is it not a place dedicated to conducting monetary transactions?” McElligott could not help but laugh. ”I tried to indicate how much value I place in your words.” “You possess knowledge I lack. I did not know you could equate the value of words with monetary values? How much would the word 'Assembly' be worth if I utter it? Is there a difference in value to the written word? How long does a word retain its value? What a fascinating concept!” In this, the Narth Supreme was not very different from any other Narth and McElligott tried to explain it. No, the Narth Supreme was not a god. A very wise, very old entity with vast powers indeed, but not perfect or omnipotent. This made McElligott much more comfortable around the Narth Supreme. The Narth Supreme had listened to the explanation and signaled to understand. “To comprehend the actual meaning of all the sayings, metaphors, witticism and idioms you use so frequently will keep all Narth occupied for a millennium or more.” The commandant of the PSI Corps, and oldest of the Coven. A small member society in many ways as mysterious as the Narth joined them, with a smile. She was the fiancée of Richard Stahl, proudly wore the simple golden engagement ring band." “Good morning Admiral and greetings to you Narth Supreme. I am surprised to see you so early. Normally you only appear when the meeting is about to start!.” The Narth Supreme greeted her as well with a nod and said. ”I wanted to savor the culinary offerings of our latest member society. The Porsthir have completed their application process quite fast, they are a very orderly society and were officially welcome yesterday.” McElligott said.”That was the reason I came early.”I wanted to welcome the Porsthir Rep and try their food. They say it is consumable by humans.” “Obrock what they call Glokur tastes like Attikan Zinol meat mixed with rotten fish. I doubt it stays long enough in your stomach to be digested.” The PSI commandant laughed. The Narth Supreme repeated. ”Rotten fish? I think a description of its molecular composition sufficient.” Both Alycia and Obrock were quite surprised by the usual very adventurous Narth when it came to sampling and analyzing new flavors and tastes. The Narth Supreme said.”We do have noses under these hoods you know, we recreated them to sample and process olfactory conditions. I was invited by Egill and the Narth Representative to a banquet on Nilfeheim. Unfortunately, they also served a delicacy praised by the Neo Vikings, called Surströmming. To this day I am unable to decide what smells more offensive. Pulse Stink Maggots of the Elly or fermented rotten Silver Flicker of Nilfeheim. I am not eager to add a third such experience.” Alycia listened totally baffled to the quite unexpected statement of the usually so detached Narth Supreme. She was certain she even detected a hint of very human disgust in his voice.” “I threw up as the Elly introduced their Stink Pulse Maggots.” McElligott shared. ”I heard of Surströmming as it had been a Swedish or Norwegian specialty in Pre Astro times. I am now very glad I never tried it. “Are you still going to meet with the Porsthir rep?” Alycia wanted to know. “Maybe later when the culinary introduction has taken place, we might as well get the meeting started. I am sure Mothermachine is already there.” It now was quite common to see Narth, most, of course, weren't really Narth but humanoids who dressed in the same way. Either to pay homage and respect or to emulate the same flair of mystery. Their glowing eyes, however, was created by normal lights and not the Psionic glow, real Narth emitted. There were Narth fan clubs and a company did good business selling Narth robes. And the outer Equator corridor of the Sphere always had a dignified atmosphere. No one really yelled, ran or made a spectacle. While there were no actual rules to this effect, the realization that this was the most important place of the Union usually had a very dampening effect on most beings that came here. That everything spoken behind these curved walls could be heard by Trillions of beings, that it was where the Will of the people became law was awe inspiring. Alycia said.”I think you have been recognized Narth Supreme, there is a group of young people staring your way in breathless awe.” “That group of young citizens focus is on the Admiral. They have talked to him outside and apparently followed him inside.” Obrock turned and recognized the Saran girl clutching her PDD among the group of onlookers. He smiled proudly. ”I can't deny it feels good to step out of your future husband's shadow once in a millennium and be recognized. Despite the realization how childish and immature this really is.” Alycia protested. “In all his life, Richard has never done anything for the glory of it. There is only one motivation that drives him. He dearly loves me, but if he knew some of the things we discussed and decided on. He would not hesitate a second...” “I know Alycia, never tell him that, but there is no one I admire more.” She said. “Since we decided not to sample Porsthir fare, why don't you invite her over. Her name is Petra Epoteth and she visits Pluribus Unum for research on her term paper.” He looked at her.”Yes, she told me that, but how do you know?” “I did not deeply probe her honesty, but I am also the PSI Corps commandant and my officers crowd scan every visitor, it's no secret. Warning signs on the entrances inform non-Assembly members that they are subject to random scans and searches. Besides she even wears the same skirt as you, quite obviously a homage.” He motioned the girl over and said to Alycia. ”It's a kilt, not a skirt!” Narth Supreme observed the kilt closer. ”According to the Encyclopedia Galactica, it is a type of skirt, traditionally associated with the dress of Highlanders. The kilt first appeared as the great kilt, the breacan or belted plaid, during the 16th century OTT, and is Gaelic in origin. The filleadh mhòr or great kilt was a full-length garment whose upper half could be worn as a cloak draped over the shoulder...” McElligott interrupted the Narth Supreme.”Now I am getting schooled by an Aliens on Scottish culture. Semantics I say, it is a kilt!” The young woman was now close enough.”Sorry to have followed you, sir.” “No worries young lady. I need to attend a meeting, but this afternoon you come to Pluribus Fleet headquarters and I will help you with your term paper as promised.” “You were really serious, Sir?” “Yes, I was.” The young woman returned all excited to her friends and McElligott and Alycia followed the Narth Supreme into the lift. Alycia told the system.”Apex Hall, Upper Tier.” --""-- The Apex Hall was at the very top of the Assembly sphere. Sandwiched between the ceiling of the inner sphere and the roof of the outer sphere, it was an enormous room with a transparent floor allowing visitors and guests to see down into the cavernous Assembly sphere. It was usually used for conferences and similar occasions. It's upper tier featured a number of smaller meeting rooms. In one such room was the usual meeting of the Unions most secretive and most powerful group and the latest meeting was just about to start. There was no apparent security, no marines or the Assembly's First guard, but no lift would carry anyone to the second tier, an army of the most advanced battle nanites had swept the premises for bugs and listening devices and would swarm over anyone trying to approach unannounced. Whatever technology the Narth had installed no one of the others really understood, but it was certainly not even Stahl or that super potent Rex Schwartz had any means to their disposal to listen in. Not that anyone but the present knew about the when and where of such meetings. McElligott walking behind Alycia and the Narth Supreme was the last one, the other members of the Gray Ghosts were already here. Everyone present wore a dark gray hooded robe obscuring the identity of the persons present, McElligott and Alycia had put on their robes just before entering. The Narth's robe had simply changed color and appearance. Even though they were all obscured, McElligott new all eleven beings of the Gray Ghosts. The robes and obscuring hoods were originally intended to homogenize them, to make them equal and of course to prevent any outsider to recognize any of the individuals should someone somehow manage to infiltrate the meeting. They also wore the robes during the First Day of the New Year when the Gray Ghosts appeared before the Assembly. This group called the Gray Ghosts was the strangest and most unique secret of the Union. A secret every citizen knew about and yet it was kept more protected than any other. While the identity of these beings was part of the secrecy, the Union public simply suspected that the Narth Supreme was a member and no one would be surprised about the identities of the rest. Yet the unexplainable, but a very real condition known as the Union Spirit guarded their existence more securely than any other security measure. You could have asked any citizen on the street about the Gray Ghosts and would not get an answer. Asking a second time would cause an angry reaction. This was not mandated, psionic induced or made into a law. It was not even mentioned in Union School, but citizens knew about the Ghosts. McElligott found an empty chair and sat down. Nelson II was present as well, its Ego Core hovered as a visible ball of light above the table. The Unions most intelligent and capable Omnitronic AI was not a member but acted as host and facilitator. Even a cloak and a hood could not really disguise that one of the beings was a Klack. Of course that it was the queen was known only to the beings present. There were no set rules as for how these meetings were held, no one kept notes, there wasn't a preset agenda. Nelson said. “All are present and the room is secure.” One of the ghosts, the shrouded mobile ego center of Mothermachine begun. "So they have returned, I hear." McElligott nodded."Indeed they have completed the mission in a way no one not even all of us could have predicted. Captain Erica has found the Seenian inheritance and instructed its robotic guardian to seal and guard it." "A wise decision, it will keep the dangerous hands of the Tribunal and those who want Union supremacy via military power away from it, just as we managed to keep them from the Arsenal III depot." It was most likely One-Zero-Zero-Zer, the undisputed leader of the Non-Corps. The great bulk underneath its robe unmasked the latest member of the Grey Ghosts, the grey All Leader of the Nul."But they also gifted us with the library of the Fifth, I am certain it holds as much dangerous knowledge as the Seenian depot. We have scholars and archaeologists there for less than a month and they already found construction instructions for weapons as dangerous and advanced as Translocators." Alycia agreed and nodded her hooded head. "I have the same information of course and ordered the library to be under the auspice of NAVINT and the CLOAK group. We should be able to keep a lid on it and make the system secure and inaccessible to anyone unauthorized." Elligott stapled his fingers."The question I have is this. We have a crew that is second to none and the Tigershark is soon spaceworthy again. Do we sent them across the bridge and tackle the problems we have in the Andromeda galaxy or do we keep them here and make them official fleet?" Alycia said. "Andromeda can wait in my opinion. There is the Dai problem and if anyone can tackle it, is them." Mothermachine said."Why not sent them back into Free and Open space, disguised as pirates once again. Tell them to reach some distant point and all we have to do is wait. They going to solve problems we didn't even know we had." That caused several beings to laugh. "That might be the most brilliant suggestion. There are still lots of pirates." --""-- CHAPTER 01: Home As I stepped off the space-bus, a stiff breeze of wind howled over the landing field. The last time I left, it was still Longnight and winter had a hard grip on the planet of Nilfeheim. While it was still Longnight, for fourteen more months, the planet was already thawing and Shortsummer was soon upon this world. I filled my lungs deeply with the cold crisp air that carried the scents of Soakstone and Kelp brick fires, but also the savory smell of fried fish and Fangsnapper. I knew I was no longer really home here, but the Neo Viking soul in myself was deeply satisfied. I steeled myself as I stepped on the slide belt that would carry me to the spaceport terminal, I was no longer Eric and decided to come as I know was, as Erica. Yet of all challenges and monsters I had faced recently, this was the most frightening one. The Viking at the checkpoint wore Space Port Authority Uniform and a Border guard patch on his sleeve. It was and always has been practice to check the CITI of everyone landing on a Union planet. To my mild surprise, it was the same officer that checked my CITI over three years ago, during my first return. The big man in Union-Customs uniform, braided beard and hair glanced at his readout as I passed my ID implant under the reader."Erica Olafson?" "Yes, is there a problem?" "The CITI checks out, it must be some coincidence. We have an Olafson Clan here and it is a very prominent one. Its heir and first born is Eric Olafson and he too is off planet." His face stayed puzzled as he checked his readout."Your CITI shows you as a native of Nilfeheim." "I think you are going beyond your task and duty, Master Leik of the Stavanger Clan. Either let me pass or point to the issues that make you prevent me coming home." He did let me pass and I could feel his eyes on me as I entered the terminal building. Should I have told him who I was? Should I really go home like this? I could take the same bus and leave. My change was quite deep and there was no Saresii level auto dresser anywhere within the next 5000 light years for sure. No, I made my decision. This was my home and I would take my stand, damn them all. I was not going to stay long anyway. Shea wanted to introduce me to her parents and I promised Har-Hi to speak with his father as well. Yes, this was my birth home but my family was not just here anymore. I found one aboard my ship, one I cared for and one that cared for me. I was wearing my Union fleet uniform, my sleeves showed Captain's gold. I was not just an officer, I was a Union starship captain. There should be no situation I was not capable of handling. This time, I did call before I came and sure enough, my beautiful sister was right there waiting for me. She knew my secret that was now in the open and difficult to hide. Elena had no inhibitions, she shouldered herself past others apparently also waiting for arrivals and simply took me in her arm."Welcome home, Freya." "It is good to be home, Elena. But I do not use the name of my unborn sister anymore. I am Erica." She held me at arm's length. "Odin's wife must have had a hand in your transformation, however, you are absolutely stunning." "So are you, sister. I agree with Egil, you have become the most beautiful woman of Nilfeheim." She wore her red leathers, a billowing cape with white fur trim. Yet she carried a sword and two knives in her belt. This indicated to me, some things were changing on Nilfeheim. I had met Elena right here at the spaceport just a few years back. When I first had a chance to explore my female side and she, holding a steel sword in secret. I sighed."What do you think? Am I doing the right thing?" "Of course. There is nothing in the book of traditions regarding this and if it isn't there it is not forbidden." She turned and made a wide gesture. "Besides they are all here." Beyond the passenger barrier, the crowd of people waiting wasn't just a crowd. It was my clan. The hulking shape of Isegrim, only dwarfed by his brother Uncle Hogun. Exa the adoptive girl had grown to a good looking lanky teenage girl. Aunt Freydis holding a small child was smiling. There was tall Sigfrieda, who as always looked like a real Valkyrie had her hands on her hips and she too was smirking in a friendly manner. Even Greifen and Midril were there, but the biggest surprise was Egil, a statuesque Saresii and a Narth. Father's gaze was unreadable as he stared at me. "Welcome home, First Born." "It is good to be home, although I will not spend much time on our beautiful cold world. I have not come to claim my rights." "Come then, this is not the venue to greet and welcome anyone. Let us return to the Rock, Midril has not stopped working and preparing food since Elena told us you are coming home, twelve days ago." "I came on the fastest route, our planet is still not served by clippers." Egill grunted."You are just too tight and stubborn to pay for a charter or buy your own damn ship. I know you have the money." "And you have probably hitched a ride with the Saresii, too cheap to buy even a Space Bus ticket." His smile only reached his eyes as he hugged me."I am so proud of you. So very proud." He looked towards the Saresii and the Narth."Alegar, Narth. This is Erica." I instantly knew this was not my friend, but another Narth. The Saresii was a typical exotic beauty of that society and smiled."Your grumpy great grandfather has told us quite a bit about you. I also see you are a Union Fleet captain, congratulations indeed." The shrouded Narth's eyes glowed in a warm yellow."One is very pleased to behold you in person. One was able to share with your Huhgavh sharer. All that is Narth celebrates this magnificent bond." I send him non-spoken greetings and curtsied. I also thanked the Saresii and then I said."I expected much more difficulties I must confess." Egill grunted."Oh don't you think most of Nilfeheim will understand, but they are getting used to Alegar and I and a few gifted friends smoothened things using gentle persuasion. They are still as stubborn and almost as unflexible as when you have left." Alegar the Saresii smiled."Just a little honestly and besides it does help that you are about as beautiful as a woman can be. Looks still count for a lot." I sighed and smiled. "I realize that." --""-- It was not without awkward moments, Father was friendly and polite but treated me like a stranger. Not that I minded, he carried unatonable sins and the blood of my mother was on his hands. It was the others, Greifen and Midril, the other warriors that were not certain how to act or react. I myself was not as confident as I had grown to be out there. It started with the challenge what to wear, a traditional Nilfeheim dress with braids or my warrior leathers that no longer really fit my new body. Elena, never shy around me came into my chambers giggled and laughed and then presented me with a beautiful warriors outfit made of the softest black Nubhir leather, styled both very feminine and yet very practical and with a cape that bore the Olafson wolfs head. It still was a much-subdued affair, despite the good food and drink. The next day, however, after donning a wet suit and slipping through the submarine tunnel into the open ocean all my doubts and insecurities washed away in the crisp cold waters of Nilfeheim and I felt free and one with my world. --""-- Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson Category:Fragments